This invention relates generally to a nut and washer fastening assembly and more particularly to a collared nut and a dish-shaped washer held in axially aligned assemblage by a retaining strap in a manner permitting rotation of the nut relative to the washer and strap.
Various nut and washer assemblies have been used to securely fasten members. An example of one such nut and washer fastening arrangement is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,788 issued Nov. 13, 1990 to Goiny entitled Nut With Pressure Ring. The Goiny patent discloses a washer like pressure ring having a spherically shaped under surface for engagement with a depression complementary therewith in a component to be secured.
Other nut and washer fastener assemblies are known to embody interlocking arrangements, for example: McCelland U.S. Pat. No. 515,089; Mitchell U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,672,069; 2,679,880; 3,800,396; 4,812,094; 4,969,788; and 4,986,712.